The Magic of Christmas
by HardKnockLiv
Summary: A special Christmas Eve where Gajeel learns the true Magic of Christmas. This story is for The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge. Rated T for one or two cuss words. One-Shot. Complete. Enjoy!


_**The Magic of Christmas**_

**This is just a fun little Christmas story for The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge**

**I do not own the manga/anime Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

I had never seen anything like it. And to think it happened over something so . . . so, _small_. A loud crash rang out behind me – but I just couldn't take my eyes off the site.

It was Christmas Eve and the whole guild was bursting with noise, fighting, alcohol, and wrapped presents. A large tree stood happily in the corner with presents and people all around. Mira had decided that the whole guild would come in their pajamas and sleep in the guild so that we could open presents first thing in the morning. It was my first 'sleepover' and I was starting to hope it's my last. Cana was playing truth or dare with Natsu and Gray (I don't believe underwear alone count as pajamas Gray) and it was driving me insane. Those idiots have been doing every dare Cana gave them; they even did the pocky challenge with each other. Half the guild is passed out drunk and the other half are parting/fighting. But, everyone's happy. Especially Juvia. A certain someone got caught under the mistletoe and she just couldn't pass that up.

Things seem to be going well for all blue haired women tonight. Ohhhhhhhh Levy, you go girl. The sight I just couldn't take my eyes off. Levy McGarden – a tiny Script Mage – had made the grumpy, Christmas hating Iron Dragon Slayer blush. Gajeel had been complaining and short-tempered all month because of the holiday. Now here he is talking with Levy happily about the very same holiday. And he said he didn't want to come tonight. Oh I'll definitely rub this in his face later. I should just leave them be for now. . . "PANTHERLILY YOU ASS!" Hey, I needed evidence for the rubbing.

"How's it going Gajeel?"

"Gimme the damn camera."

"No."

"I'll give you kiwis." Kiwis? KIWIS?

"No, this picture is more important than the delicious elegance that are kiwis."

"What's going on guys?" Hehe.

"Levy – look at this."

So worth it. Gajeel punch me to the other side of the guild but it was worth it. That soft blush from before was now full on tomato red. Levy was blushing now too. Hehe. So worth it.

"I DARE YOU TO GET WHATEVER GAJEEL IS TRYING TO GET FROM LEVY!" Oh no. Wait . . . oh yes. Gray and Natsu were going to reveal the picture to everyone. OH YES! The two idiots race toward the lovebirds at maximum speed knocking out everyone in their path. Levy screamed and began to run as Gajeel chased after her to destroy the picture. Other wizards began to grow an interest in the chaotic situation, and within minutes every drunken fool in the place were trying to get the picture. I'm sorry Levy but this is just too funny.

As I rolled around laughing and holding my stomach, a strange sound rumbled outside. Is that . . . thunder? NoIReallyDon'tLikeThunder. Thunder leads to lightning. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The lights in the guild went out as the lightning struck wayyyyyyyy too close to the guild. Squeals echoed through the guild – along with one loud 'Gary-sama' – as the lightning surprised everyone. I don't hear any more thunder. Maybe it was just that one bolt? AHHHHHHHHHH! The doors to the guild flew open and a dark figure filled the entrance. "LAXUS YOU DUMBASS YOU BLEW OUT THE ELECTRICTY!" Oh . . . it was just Laxus. I turned to the sound of one angry Mirajane. She was seriously livid from the sound of it. With the last of the light that filled the guild hall as the doors closed; I noticed three things. One – Juvia was crying because Gray didn't catch her when she tried jumping into his arms, two – Lucy had run into Natsu's arms, and three (my favorite) – Levy was holding Gajeel's arm looking around nervously while Gajeel just looked at her with a dopey smile.

The doors closed leaving the three sets of lovebirds in the darkness. Guild members began mumbling and trying to figure out what to do about light. Some yelled out some suggestions but all would result badly. Finally Natsu rose one of his hands and lite it up. He was like a human candle. It didn't light the guild very well but it was bright enough for me to fly over to Gajeel and Levy (who were still holding onto each other). The two were talking when I arrived.

"Oi are you, uhh, okay?"

"I guess. I just wish the tree was still lite up. It was so pretty."

"Oh, okay. Do you . . . um . . . want me to light it back up?"

"But there's no electricity."

"Isn't this a wizard guild? You don't need no electricity when you got magic."

"Don't need no?"

"Leave me alone Shrimp."

Levy erupted in a fit of laughter as Gajeel looked at the tree. I flew to his shoulder and turned to him. "So what are you going to do?" He turned to me.

"Salamander's fire, Rain women's water, Ice bastard's ice, and that drunk women's cards. Plus my magic. That should work." I nodded and flew off in the direction of Natsu, Juvia, Gray and Cana. Natsu didn't want to budge but he seemed to fall victim to Cana and Juvia's anger. After all they just couldn't resist when I told them he wanted to impress Levy. We all wandered over to the tree were Gajeel was waiting. "Lily, go distract Shrimp and keep her from the tree. You four, listen up."

I went off to the book worm as instructed while Gajeel whispered the plan to the others. Smiles slowly spreading across each of their faces.

"Merry Christmas Levy, you look adorable in those pajamas by the way." Levy turned to me and smiled brightly.

"Merry Christmas to you too Lily. Where did Gajeel-kun run off to?" Already asking about Gajeel hunh Levy?

"Who knows what that grump is doing half the time. Have you tried Mirajane's sugar cookies yet?"

"Not yet, are they good? Who am I kidding everything Mira makes is delicious!" Levy giggled away as she got up and I led her to the cookies. Levy began to quickly eat the cookies. A minutes flew by as she continued stuffing her face with Christmas treats. I took the chance to look back to the tree. I could just barely see it ruffling around. Then it began to glow. I heard the familiar whistle Gajeel often used during jobs and I knew it was time. I turned to the small girl who was currently shoving cupcakes into her cheeks like a chipmunk. I flew behind her and turned her shoulder towards the tree. Her eyes grew wide when they fell upon the brightly glowing Christmas tree. She bolted out of my grasp to get to the tree for a better look. I followed closely behind.

It was even more dazzling up close. Juvia had sprinkled the tree with water to help it sparkle, Gray had created a beautiful glowing star as a tree topper, Cana's cards were scattered all throughout the large tree glowing various colors. It was beautiful. Small candles began getting passed around to various guild members, Natsu's fire glowing softly on each one. The most incredible part of this magical tree were the ornaments. Small iron orbs dangled all around the tree, each with a different design that seemed to complement a different guild member. How the five of them did this in about ten minutes amazed me.

One ornament caught my eye. It looked like there were books carved into it. It had to be the most detailed and most wonderful one there. I looked to Gajeel who stood at the back of the guild. A small smile on his face as a certain girl walked up to him and gave him a hug.

Now that, Gajeel, is the magic of Christmas.


End file.
